


Destination Happiness

by goongminnie (helloSHNQ)



Category: Doctor Prisoner (TV 2019), 김과장 | Good Manager (TV), 낮과 밤 | Awaken (TV), 미녀 공심이 | Beautiful Gong Shim, 스토브리그 | Hot Stove League (TV), 조작 | Falsify | Distorted (TV), 훈남정음 | The Undateables (Korea TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Stress, happiness, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloSHNQ/pseuds/goongminnie
Summary: Baek Seungsoo is a hard working yet responsible man, the problem is that he carries burdens inside him that causes him to blame himself for the incidents that even wasn’t his fault and it leads him to being very stressed. Seungsoo’s brothers are worried for their smart brother and want to help him seek the happiness he truly deserves. Will the brothers be able to help their cool Seungsoo?
Relationships: Baek Seungsoo/Lim Donggyu, Kim Sungryong/Seo Yul, Nam Gyuman/Ahn Soobum
Kudos: 6





	1. Fed on Nightmares, Again

Seungsoo got a flashback today, this time it was to when his younger brother Youngsoo gotten injured when he was in high school that cost him to be confined to a wheelchair. The thought of him telling his little brother to continue doing baseball without knowing the consequences that it could do to him, it made him frustrated that he said such words. Once the flashback finished inside his mind, he woke up screaming. The other brothers heard him scream and Hoonnam, Sungryong and Dantae run to Seungsoo’s room.

“Seungsoo, what’s wrong? We just heard you scream,” Sungryong said calmly to him.

Seungsoo looked at the crazy hyung and two curious dongsaengs and gently reassured them, “Yeah, I’m okay. Just had a flashback about Youngsoo being injured back then.”

Hoonnam looked at Seungsoo, carefully analysing before saying anything, “No, hyung, you’re not okay. You looked stressed, and it has slowly becoming a regular thing for you. It’s scaring all of us.”

Seungsoo stared at Hoonnam, as he wanted to judge his fashionable yet a bit dumb dongsaeng, he wanted to curse or expose his ass right now, but it was not the time.

Dantae attempts offer Seungsoo a bottle of water as a bid to calm him down to stop getting nightmares as flashbacks, “Hyung, water?”

Seungsoo looked at Dantae and said, “Sure,” and accepts the bottle from the maknae. He drinks the bottle while three pairs of eyes are staring at him. Sungryong is twitching, as if he was afraid of something bad would happen to Seungsoo and Hoonnam has to fiercely judge the crazy orange hyung.

Sungryong looked back into Hoonnam’s direction, “What, Hoonnam, what is wrong with me now?”

Hoonnam fiercely answered back, “Nothing, I just wanted to judge your stupidity right now.”

Sungryong is not happy to hear Hoonnam being so disrespectful to him in front of Seungsoo and Dantae. Dantae then silently judges Hoonnam and Sungryong in his mind. Seungsoo then decided to curse in front of the three guys and everyone else can hear him cursing in the house - loud and clear.

“Would you guys stop doing stupid shit in front of me? I am so sick and tired of dealing with all of your mess, it pisses me off!”

Everyone was stunned to hear Seungsoo curse, as it was out of the blue for him. Yet, they knew it must be a form of stress for him to endure.

Dantae then proceeded to carry Seungsoo out of bed, “Hyung, don’t you think it’s time for you to try not think of the past and stop blaming yourself and try to live happy and well like the rest of us?”

Sungryong and Hoonnam were speechless to see the youngest carry Seungsoo as if it was nothing for him.

Seungsoo asked, “Dantae-ah, where are you going to take me, hmm?”

Dantae then said in response, “To the living room, duh. Stop isolating yourself and blaming yourself in silence and even having these flashbacks that became nightmares. Hyung, Jungwoo, Mooyoung and Gyuman are in there, we can join them and do something together, okay?”

Seungsoo couldn’t resist to get off Dantae but due to how cute and obedient the youngest is showing, he can’t help but let him carry him all the way to the living room.

Seungsoo, Dantae, Sungryong and Hoonnam have reached to the living room where they are being greeted by Gyuman, Jungwoo and Mooyoung. Dantae then places Seungsoo onto the sofa in a laying down position, so he can relax. Gyuman then approached to Seungsoo and suddenly began crying to everyone else’s horror.

Jungwoo stared at Gyuman, “Seriously dude, why are you crying in front of Seungsoo hyung?”

Seungsoo quietly judges Jungwoo before looking at Gyuman and said, “Don’t cry, please Gyuman. I hate to see you crying because it makes me sad to see you being sad,” before saying to Jungwoo, “You’re the newbie here yet you have an attitude, would you fix that as it’s not a good influence for Gyuman.”

Jungwoo is annoyed at being told that and then said, “Okay, hyung, I will fix my attitude,” and proceeds to put another lollipop into his mouth to get his sweet tooth on.

Mooyoung then proceeds to ask Seungsoo, “Hyung, what do you want to do with us?”

Seungsoo responds, “Umm…”


	2. Stupidity & Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of cheering Seungsoo up, stupidity has got in the way among two of the brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains some cursing (swearing), petty behaviour and hints of a fight.

Seungsoo struggled to come up with something that he would like to do with the others. It is not easy for him to try to say something when six pairs of eyes are staring at him. Seungsoo screamed internally as the others are still staring before he snapped.

“Stop staring at me, it’s creeping me out, the six of you staring at me as if you were stones,” Seungsoo frowned before turning his back on others while lying on the sofa.

In order to lessen the weird atmosphere caused by the staring, the bright maknae Dantae came up with something, “Well, why don’t we have something to eat together and just talk casually, without the dead silence?”

Hoonnam approached Dantae and massaged the youngest brother’s shoulders in agreement, “That sounds like a good idea, and we shouldn’t stare at hyung like that as now he is rather annoyed. We should cheer him up. I’m sure he’d like that more than being miserable and frustrated with us.”

Mooyoung then said something, “I don’t know if it would translate very well but why don’t we spend time with him on a one to one basis. It’s nice to be all of us together with hyung but I’m sure he would like it as well if we spend some time together with him individually.”

Sungryong and Gyuman nods in agreement and Sungryong then said, “Dantae and Mooyoung presented two great ideas and I think we should do both. If you like the ideas, please raise your hands up.”

Everyone raised their hands, making Dantae and Mooyoung’s ideas a reality. Before everyone agreed with the idea, Seungsoo eventually dozed off in a bid to relieve from the nightmare he had. While Seungsoo is sleeping, Sungryong decided to tease him in the worst possible way.

“Seungsoo, you miss Donggyu, right? I bet you want to be sleeping next to him right now,” Sungryong teasing him in a mocking tone, which left some of the brothers low-key judging the oldest brother’s stupidity and the wrong timing for the teasing.

Seungsoo suddenly woke up and turned over to meet Sungryong’s eyes in fury, “At least he is not a sociopath like your man, hyung,” before he turned his back once again.

Before Sungryong had a chance to clap back at Seungsoo, Gyuman aimed for Sungryong, “Hyung, you are fucking dumb as hell. How dare you mention about his boyfriend at this time. Are your brain cells dead?”

Hoonnam, Jungwoo, Mooyoung and Dantae are witnessing Sungryong and Gyuman bickering back and forth to their dismay, yet it is the entertainment they’re receiving for the time being.

Sungryong went above and beyond and insulted Gyuman, “What is a hypocrite is talking about dumb? For goodness sake, you’re a damn druggie, the meth you abused ate most of your brain cells, and no wonder why you cannot think or do things in a logical yet correct way. Druggies will never win against a non-addict. Also, you beat your boyfriend up before you two became an item.”

Everyone were stunned to hear such remarks that came out from the hyung’s mouth. They were not entertained anymore as it just became too ugly. After hearing Sungryong insulted him and his boyfriend, Gyuman aimed for Sungryong and punched him in the face to everyone’s horror.

“This is for calling me a druggie and insulted Soobum in the process, you piece of orange disaster,” Gyuman barked.

Sungryong got back up after being punched and aimed for Gyuman’s neck and started to strangle him.

“You dirty bastard, you are a piece of trash, you also abuse drugs and is a fucking moron,” Sungryong shouted at Gyuman.

It prompted Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Mooyoung to try and break up Sungryong and Gyuman from fighting further.

Jungwoo looked at Dantae and said, “Take hyung to his room and stay with him for a while.”

Dantae responded, “Yes, hyung.”

Dantae then takes a sleeping Seungsoo back to his bedroom and stays with him while Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Mooyoung tries to stop Sungryong and Gyuman from seriously hurting each other. Hoonnam and Mooyoung had to stop Sungryong from strangling Gyuman while Jungwoo has to calm Gyuman down and then taking him to his room while the other two eventually take Sungryong to his room.

Upon taking Sungryong to his room, Hoonnam said to Mooyoung, “Get Yije to deal with Gyuman and Junha with Sungryong, since they are doctors and to treat any injuries they may have sustained from the fighting, I’ll stay with Sungryong. Go!”

Mooyoung runs out of Sungryong’s room and approached Yije’s room and knocked.

“Who is there?” Yije asked.

“Hyung, it’s me. Mooyoung,” Mooyoung answered.

Yije quietly sighed before saying, “Come in.”

Mooyoung went into Yije’s room where he was greeted by Yije, Jaehee and Junha. Yije then looked into Mooyoung’s eyes and asked him, “What has happened out there? We heard noise.”

Mooyoung then calmly said to Yije, “Sungryong and Gyuman got into a huge fight with each other with myself, Hoonnam, Jungwoo, Dantae and Seungsoo hyung in the living room. Hoonnam, Jungwoo, Dantae and I witnessed while Seungsoo was sleeping due to his nightmare. Can you check Gyuman out and treat him please?”

Yije sighed, couldn’t believe the stupidity the other brothers does sometimes but then said, “Sure, I will see him. Where is he?”

Mooyoung said, “He’s in his room. Jungwoo is there with him since we had to break up the fight.”

Yije then rushed out, “Okay, I will treat Gyuman accordingly.”

Mooyoung then looked at Junha, “Hyung, can you check Sungryong hyung please?”

Junha calmly said, “Sure, is he in his room?”

Mooyoung said, “Yes, he’s with Hoonnam hyung now.”

Junha said, “Alright, I will go to them,” then went out to treat Sungryong.

Then Jaehee then asked Mooyoung, “Hey, are you okay?”

Mooyoung then said, “Yeah, I’m just a bit shaken from the remarks Sungryong and Gyuman had said to each other. So rude and disrespectful,” before sighing.

Jaehee then tutted in response to the mess Sungryong and Gyuman had caused because it was nothing but sheer stupidity that got them to that situation now. Jaehee was reading a book while Yije and Junha was with him and now finding himself without the two doctors and having a reporter dongsaeng in his presence.

Jaehee looked at Mooyoung and said, “You should go back to see if Sungryong and Gyuman are being taken care of. I’m a bit tired, you should leave for now. We can talk another time.”

Mooyoung nods and said, “Sure. Good night hyung,” and then leaving Jaehee alone for now.

Mooyoung decided to check on Seungsoo and Dantae and accidentally walked in on the two having a nice conversation, despite the nightmare he had earlier in the day. As soon he walked in, Dantae came to Mooyoung and hugged him.

“How are Sungryong hyung and Gyuman hyung doing?” Dantae asked.

Mooyoung then said, “They are being treated by Yije and Junha now.”

Seungsoo then had a quick analysis of the situation involving Sungryong and Gyuman and came to this conclusion, “Stupid fighting with another stupid, that combination is not that great. No wonder why I get stressed sometimes because of this shit. Like come on, do better. It was wrong of them to diss each other and dragging their boyfriends into their petty mess. I do take into account that Sungryong hyung is wrong for bring Donggyu into this mess. I’m sure he meant well but the timing was wrong. Wait a minute, why don’t we invite their boyfriends over in the morning since they have to be worried since their man gotten hurt. They have the right to know what happened.”

Dantae said, “What about you? I’m sure Donggyu hyung would like to see you since you were being haunted from your nightmares. Wouldn’t you like it if you spend some time with him? It will do some good for you. We can still hang out but make time for your man too.”

Seungsoo then smiled at Dantae, “You know what? You’re right. I do miss Donggyu-ah very much. I’m sure he will be able to help relieve some of my nightmares and make them disappear with the presence of all of you.”

By the looks of it, it will be a long night of recovery, wounds slowly healing and to reduce the stupidity among the brothers and let’s pray that both Sungryong and Gyuman are able to recover from the fight.


	3. Apologize or Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous night, Sungryong and Gyuman must apologize - or face consequences for their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the first appearances of Lim Donggyu, Seo Yul and Ahn Soobum.

After that mess of a fight, morning strikes again and it seemed awfully quiet, as if either everyone is resting or that something suspicious is going on, but thankfully, it was the case of everyone resting well.

Sungryong and Gyuman are still recovering from the fight, with their injuries being taken care of by Yije and Junha and just resting. Seungsoo felt happier since Dantae was with him, as the youngest decided not to leave his side and spent the night with him. They had great conversations that led him to sleep comfortably and not screaming - not even once, which was good news for a change. Yije, Jaehee, Hoonnam, Junha, Jungwoo and Mooyoung also rested well, despite Yije and Junha had to treat injuries from the two.

Morning strikes, and Seungsoo wake up to be greeted by a sleeping Dantae next to him, feeling glad that he didn’t scream during the night and believed Dantae is a good luck charm. As soon Seungsoo looked at the youngest, Dantae then wake up to see Seungsoo has already wake up.

“Morning hyung, how are you feeling today?” Dantae asked.

Seungsoo responded in a bright tone, “I feel great for once and no nightmare visited me during the night.”

“That’s great to hear, hyung! I wonder how Sungryong hyung and Gyuman hyung are coping, hoping they’re recovering well,” Dantae said."

Seungsoo looked at Dantae, then patted him on his shoulder, “They’ll be okay, they just need to apologize to each other for their stupidity that led to fighting each other and get along once again.”

Dantae said, “You’re right, hyung. They should apologize because the atmosphere is a mess because of that.”

Seungsoo showed a warm smile, “Exactly. I’m sure Yul-ah and Soobum-ah are worried about them now, hopefully they can encourage their stubborn men to apologize to each other and move on.”

Dantae nods in agreement. As soon Seungsoo and Dantae’s conversation was going well, a phone began to ring, it happens to be Seungsoo’s phone that is going off. Dantae looked at the hyung’s phone, and is surprised to learn that the Lim Donggyu is calling Seungsoo.

“Hyung, pick up your phone. Donggyu hyung is calling you. He must be worried about your recent nightmare,” Dantae said to Seungsoo.

“Fine, I’m going to answer it,” Seungsoo responded and then answered his phone.

“Hello?” Seungsoo asked.

“Seungsoo-ah, are you okay?” Donggyu asked, “Heard you had another nightmare involving Youngsoo. Are you fine now?”

“I’m fine, the thought of the nightmare went away anyway, thanks to Dantae-ah, he stayed by my side last night. Plus chaos went down at the house too,” Seungsoo said.

“Glad that Dantae stayed by your side in the time of need for your nightmares, Seungsoo-ah. But again? What happened now? I bet some of your brothers did something dumb again,” Donggyu said.

Seungsoo sighed at the mention of the dumb part and said, “Yup, Sungryong hyung and Gyuman insulted each other and ended up fighting each other. Gyuman punched him first then Sungryong strangled him afterwards. I was lying on the sofa at the time but Dantae, Mooyoung, Jungwoo and Hoonnam witnessed the mess and had to break up the fight where Sungryong was taken to his room by Hoonnam and Mooyoung while Gyuman was taken to his room by Jungwoo. Both of them were treated for their minor injuries by Junha and Yije. They’re resting now.”

Donggyu sighed, “Typical them, Sungryong hyung should know better since he’s the oldest yet he acted like that to Gyuman, someone who was clearly has problems with his mental health and taking drugs. They’re both in the wrong. Surely, they have to apologize to each other at this point, right?”

Seungsoo agreed, “That’s what I’m on about too! Sungryong hyung should acted better than resort to hurting someone who has multiple problems. They will have to apologize soon and squash their grudges against each other.”

“Yeah, I’m going to visit you soon and I’m bringing Yul and Soobum along, as they need to talk to their man and to come up with a way to make them apologize. See you, Seungsoo-ah!” Donggyu said and subsequently hung up.

Seungsoo was left stunned, “Donggyu just said that he will visit me later and he’s going to bring Yul and Soobum with him. Just wow.”

Dantae then said, “It’s great that Donggyu hyung is coming over to check his precious baby and for Yul hyung and Soobum hyung to sort out with both Sungryong hyung and Gyuman hyung. I think we should sort ourselves out, yeah?”

Seungsoo nods, “Sure, it’s great that Donggyu is coming to see me, I miss him a lot. And yeah, let’s sort ourselves out,” and get himself out of his bed and Dantae followed suit. Dantae then decided to make his hyung’s bed up to make things easier for Seungsoo, in which Seungsoo approved of the dongsaeng’s actions.

In Sungryong’s room, Sungryong is resting with a swollen left cheek that caused by being punched by Gyuman. Junha had treated Sungryong’s cheek with some gauzes and applied an antiseptic cream to prevent further infection before going to bed. Hoonnam was sleeping on the floor mattress in Sungryong’s room as he didn’t want to be in the same bed as the hyung. He woke up and stood up to see how Sungryong is doing - still asleep. Hoonnam then let out a silent sigh and shaking his head thinking, “Sungryong is truly an idiot. He shouldn’t have said such words to Gyuman that led to being punched like that.”

As soon he felt the way he felt, his phone vibrated to see a message from Seungsoo notifying him that his boyfriend is visiting him later and will be bringing Gyuman and Sungryong’s boyfriends with him and to remind Sungryong that Yul is coming to see him soon. He also mentioned that he hoped that Yul is able to encourage Sungryong to accept responsibility for his part in the fight and apologize to Gyuman for saying awful things and strangling him.

Hoonnam checked the message and responded, “Sure, will let Sungryong know once he gets up.”

Seungsoo got Hoonnam’s messaged and replied, “Good.”

In Gyuman’s room, Gyuman is resting but has marks on his neck that was caused by Sungryong strangling him before Jungwoo and others stopped Sungryong from harming him further. Yije only placed some antiseptic cream to prevent infection before Gyuman went to sleep. Jungwoo is with Gyuman since last night and even slept in the same bed as him. They looked adorable sleeping as they could be twin brothers sleeping together because their vibes are similar to one another. Jungwoo woke up to check on Gyuman and he is still sleeping and then received a message from Seungsoo on his phone, in which was on silent. The message stated that Donggyu is coming over with Yul and Soobum later and that Soobum is visiting him and hoping that he will be able to encourage Gyuman to apologize to Sungryong for the remarks he had said and for punching him.

As soon Jungwoo read the message, he responded to Seungsoo’s message, “Fine. Once Gyuman is up, will notify him about Soobum.”

Seungsoo responded to Jungwoo’s reply, “Great.”

Jungwoo looked at Gyuman and felt some sadness for him, thinking why did Sungryong decided to strangle him and called such awful things to refer to Gyuman like ‘drug addict’ and even bringing up the fact that he used to beat up Soobum way before they became a couple. He sighed but hoped Gyuman will trust him more and that he is not always that grumpy, that’s just part of his detective style.

Two hours later, Sungryong and Gyuman eventually wake up after resting for many hours after the fight and get themselves ready before going to the living room where Seungsoo, Dantae, Jungwoo, Hoonnam and Mooyoung were at. As soon the two of them came to the living room, they went opposite directions, with Sungryong next to Hoonnam and Gyuman next to Jungwoo, respectively.

Jungwoo then whispered in Gyuman’s ear, “Hyung, Soobum is coming here with Donggyu and Yul today. Soobum will want to see you and talk with you. Was waiting for you to get up to tell you this.”

Gyuman looked at Jungwoo and said, “Okay, thanks,” and pat on Jungwoo’s shoulder.

Hoonnam then followed suit and tell Sungryong, “Hyung, Yul is visiting here along with Donggyu and Soobum today. Yul will see you and talk with you. Was waiting for you to wake up to say this.”

Sungryong said to Hoonnam, “Alright, thanks.”

The atmosphere is still weird following the fight and Seungsoo attempts to lighten up the atmosphere by saying, “Thanks for your concern regarding my nightmare. Dantae helped me feel comfortable and not getting a new nightmare last night. But I have to say that I am very disappointed with both Sungryong and Gyuman for causing a fight. Then again I am not surprised that some of you are riddled with stupidity that causes me to be so stressed when dealing with your mess. I just hope the two of you will make amends and apologize at some point. Everyone else except Sungryong, Gyuman, Jungwoo and Dantae can go. Meeting over.”

Mooyoung and Hoonnam left the living room and went back to their rooms, while Seungsoo, Sungryong, Gyuman, Jungwoo and Dantae stayed in the living room for some time.

The atmosphere went silent again because both Sungryong and Gyuman are avoiding each other, not making eye contact or not speaking to each other. Jungwoo, Seungsoo and Dantae sighed.

Jungwoo said, “Well, it was both hyung and Gyuman’s fault. If they didn’t diss each other or bring their boyfriends into the mess, they wouldn’t have fought last night and that Sungryong wouldn’t have a swollen cheek or Gyuman having marks on his neck. This is frustrating as fuck, I’m tired of this shit.”

Sungryong looked at Jungwoo, “Said by a newbie who doesn’t have any nice job and always look miserable 24/7 with that bad tan and messy face.”

Jungwoo looked at Sungryong, “What did you just say about me? Say it to my goddamn face!”

Seungsoo stared at Sungryong and Sungryong said, “Never mind.”

Before Jungwoo gets the chance to say to Sungryong, the doorbell rang. Seungsoo stood and said, “Stay right there. Don’t even dare move a muscle,” as he goes to the door and opened as he was greeted by three men who happened to be boyfriends of Seungsoo, Sungryong and Gyuman’s.

“Surprise!” said Donggyu, Yul and Soobum.

Seungsoo smiled and rushed to hug Donggyu in a heartbeat.

“Hey, hey, calm down baby,” Donggyu said as Seungsoo hugged him.

“Sorry, babe,” Seungsoo said, “Come in, we’re in middle of a discussion with Sungryong, Gyuman, Jungwoo and Dantae.”

The three boyfriends went inside in the house and went to the living room where Sungryong and Gyuman spotted their boyfriends and rushed to hug them.

“Aigoo, calm down Gyuman-ah,” Soobum said.

“Stop it, Sungryong,” Yul scolded the hyung.

“These three came to visit today and they will joining in the discussion to resolve last night’s events,” Seungsoo said.

“Wait, what did Gyuman do last night?” Soobum asked in a confused tone before Donggyu calmly responded, “Your man was in a fight with Yul’s man. Can’t you see Gyuman has marks on his neck? That was from Sungryong.”

Soobum looked at Gyuman and his neck and was shocked to see his baby got harmed and low-key judged Sungryong by tutting. Then Yul noticed that Sungryong got a swollen cheek.

“Who did that to my man?” Yul demanded.

“Gyuman hyung did that to hyung,” Dantae answered.

Yul judged Gyuman by staring at him.

Seungsoo then calmly said, “This would be done fast if we acted on it faster but it could last hours if the two of them are stubborn enough not to apologize. For your information, it is both Sungryong and Gyuman’s fault and should take responsibility for their actions and apologize in order to move on.”

Donggyu, Yul and Soobum then sit next to their boyfriend while Seungsoo was talking.

Soobum then calmly said to Gyuman, “What did you say to Sungryong that caused him to strangle you?”

Gyuman sighed and then said, “I called him dumb for making a poor timing remark about Donggyu to Seungsoo when he was having a nightmare and then he then he called me a hypocrite, a druggie, that drug addicts will never and the fact I used to beat you up but that was a long time before we became one.”

Yul then asked Sungryong, “What did you say to Gyuman that led to being punched?”

Sungryong said, “I said a hypocrite to him because he brought up dumb considering he is dumb himself, that the drugs he abused ate his brain cells and that he cannot think or do things logically due to the drug use and bringing up the beating up Soobum fact.”

Soobum then asked him, “What else did he say when the fight occurred?”

Gyuman said, “He said and I quote ‘you dirty bastard, you are a piece of trash, you also abuse drugs and is a fucking moron’, it has occurred after punching me.”

Yul also pressed on Sungryong to reveal more, “What else did he say to you?”

Sungryong said, “He said and I quote, ‘this is for calling me a druggie and insulted Soobum in the process, you piece of orange disaster.’”

Both Soobum and Yul were stunned to hear such remarks that came out of their man’s mouths. Donggyu was also shocked to hear it.

Soobum then gently asked Gyuman, “Why don’t you apologize to Sungryong hyung and move on from this? After all, it is partially your fault that he got hurt,” and Yul also said to Sungryong, “You should apologize to Gyuman, you shouldn’t have strangled him even though his words pissed you off. Just apologize, try to get along again and move on.”

Both Soobum and Yul warned Gyuman and Sungryong, “If you do not apologize to each other, we will break up and no longer be boyfriends after today,” in which brought a shock to Seungsoo, Donggyu, Jungwoo and Dantae, who had not thought of that possible outcome. Even both Sungryong and Gyuman were upset to hear that both Yul and Soobum had went that extreme.

Seungsoo whispered to Soobum, “Why that far?”

Soobum said, “Since this is serious, I wanted to test him if he’d do it to save our relationship.”

Seungsoo is left stunned, then asked Yul the same thing and Yul said, “For the same reason as Soobum.”

Dantae said, “It’d be best if you just make up and move on and save your relationships. Don’t be so stubborn, you have already avoided eye contact and not speaking to each other so far today.”

Jungwoo agreed, “Just apologize, you two were in the wrong and it’d be best if you apologize and save your relationships. Okay?”

Both Sungryong and Gyuman sighed. Seungsoo also said, “Don’t do any half-hearted apologies. Be genuine with your apologies. It’ll be for the best and the sooner this is done with, we can do something fun.”

Sungryong said to Gyuman, “Look Gyuman, I take full responsibility for my actions last night. I was wrong to insult you and call you such awful words and brought Soobum into the mess. You know I don’t want to mean harm to anyone and I am sorry for strangling you in response to you punching me. I will do better to be a hyung that you and everyone else can look up and say that I’m being responsible,” and he bowed in front of Gyuman, seeking for forgiveness from him.

Gyuman then approached Sungryong, looked into his eyes and said, “I accept your apology, thank you for seeing the wrong in your actions and for bringing my poor Soobum in your petty remark. I forgive and we will solve our fights in a better way next time,” and hugged the hyung.

Then Gyuman bowed in front of Sungryong and said, “I take responsibility for calling you dumb, I was only mad that you said something I’m sure you meant well for Seungsoo-hyung but it was in the wrong timing. I also am sorry for punching you. I didn’t mean to hurt you but acted in a way I knew it was wrong. I will do better to be a decent person. Please forgive me,” while he seeks forgiveness from the hyung.

Sungryong then said to Gyuman, “Apology accepted. Let’s try to be better people together, okay?”

Gyuman nods with a smile, “Sure, hyung.”

Soobum and Yul seems satisfied with their guys’ apologies. Seungsoo feels glad that the two managed to talk it out and apologize to each other for their wrongdoing.

Seungsoo then said, “I’m glad the two of you managed to talk it out and apologize. Since you have apologized, not only you saved your relationships, but you have earned a reward.”

Everyone in the room looked puzzled at Seungsoo, “A reward? What are you talking about?”

Seungsoo then later clarified, “Sure, they apologized during this time, but what do they deserve following the strong move to be men and apologize? A reward. So, since the 8 of us are here, I can say the good news: we are going on a trip! We’re going to a sports-themed resort for the weekend, the three couples plus Jungwoo and Dantae. Oh, do you want to know why I included these two? Well, I want Jungwoo and Gyuman to get along better and I wanted the youngest to enjoy some fun too. Sure they are the seventh and eighth wheels but they deserve to come along. I got the tickets done and you wouldn’t know who happened to run the resort? Sunggyeom hyung!”

Everyone were excited about the prospect of the trip and fully understand the addition of Jungwoo and Dantae.

“A weekend trip sounds fun, would be great to do tons of fun activities and get along with each other. But I hope the three couples will enjoy more than doing activities,” Jungwoo cheekily said.

Soobum laughed, “You’re funny, Jungwoo-ssi. You and Gyuman will definitely get along well for sure, you’ll be a good influence on him, considering you’re a detective.”

Jungwoo smiled for the first when hearing a compliment from Gyuman’s boyfriend, “Look, your boyfriend likes my presence on you.”

Seungsoo then suddenly forget one more information, “Since we have two guys who are known for their bad fashions, with love, there is an extra ticket for another person coming along with us.”

Dantae asked, “Who? Hoonnam hyung? Mooyoung hyung? Yije hyung? Junha hyung?”

Seungsoo then called out, “Hoonnam-ah,” in which Hoonnam appeared and Seungsoo then said, “Hoonnam will be joining us to be a stylist for Sungryong and Jungwoo. Not only we’re having fun, finally these two will get the makeover they deserve.”

Yul said, “Finally, my man can look cute and handsome and I won’t cringe over his tacky fashion!”

Gyuman said, “Jungwoo can look like me if you try hard, Hoonnam hyung,” in which brought laughter to the room.

“We shall get ready to go on the trip tonight, since it’s soon to be the weekend. We should spend most of Friday, all of Saturday and most of Sunday at the resort,” Seungsoo said.

“That soon?! We should get ready from now then!” Hoonnam said.

At this point, everyone rushed out of the room to get ready, with the boyfriends of Seungsoo, Sungryong and Gyuman leave the house to get their things and return later on…


	4. Ready, Set, Go, Go, Go!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the apology, Seungsoo, Donggyu, Sungryong, Yul, Gyuman, Soobum, Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae embark on a weekend trip. Chaos happened before the weekend even began!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the first appearance of Jo Sunggyeom.  
> Plus this chapter is a bit longer than the first three chapters, it won't be for every chapter, promise!

Following the meeting, Hoonnam takes Sungryong and Jungwoo to his room and talk about the makeover. Both of the guys are both excited and terrified because they didn’t expect to get one soon, then again it was time because the other brothers had concerns with their fashion tastes since it is very fashion terrorist.

“So, Hoonnam, what kind of look will I expect upon the makeover during the trip?” Sungryong asked.

“Same here, what are going to do with me?” Jungwoo asked.

Hoonnam quickly examined the two and came up with his conclusion, “Sungryong hyung, you got rid of the horrible orange hair colour and grew out quite a bit too, so I was thinking something fun to lighten your hair a bit and style it a cute way and introduce some flamboyant and chic outfits that fit your personality. Needless to say, your old clothes will be a thing of the past. And for Jungwoo hyung, it’s obvious your current clothes are tragic, I can introduce you to suits and some cool casual clothes that fit your aesthetic. We have to take care of your poor skin because it looked slightly sunburnt and it’s not your actual skin tone. Your facial hair has to go and sort your hair out. It looked like your hair grew out a bit since the initial photo so we can work with that. You both have potential but your fashion terrorist styles are not cute. Sure it’s unique but there are better clothes out there to fit your aesthetics. I hope I didn’t offend either of you. I say it with love and from a prospective of a fashionista.”

“No offence taken, I understand very well,” Sungryong said in a calm tone.

“Sure, you made some valid points, and I trust your opinions, I cannot wait to see the outcome,” Jungwoo said.

“So I will pack the weekend bags for you, so you don’t have to worry about it and after we come from the trip, we can go on a shopping spree to get a whole new wardrobe. Since its sporty themed, I will pack some nice clothes for the activities and away from the activities,” Hoonnam said.

“Thanks Hoonnam,” both Sungryong and Jungwoo said.

Seungsoo picks up his phone and called Donggyu, “Hey, make sure you come back in time for departure at the house, okay?”

Donggyu said, “Sure, baby. I won’t forget. Just back your bags and we’ll be back together later.”

Yul called Sungryong and said, “I’m glad Hoonnam is going to give you a much needed makeover, I’m glad that you’ll dress and look better. Is he going to do your bags for the trip too?”

Sungryong responded, “Yes, I knew you’d be happy about this and yes, he is doing that and when we return, he will take both me and Jungwoo to get new clothes for our wardrobes, so don’t even worry about that.”

Yul made a cute voice saying, “Fighting oppa!”

Sungryong both cringed and smiled, “Okay, just pack your bags and come back soon!”

Gyuman called Soobum and said, “Make sure you get your bags and come back in time. To be honest I’m glad both Sungryong hyung and Jungwoo are getting makeovers. I’m curious to see Jungwoo looking nicer and be a dead ringer to me. It’d be useful in case I’m in a bad mood and I can send him on my behalf. He already has some attitude so it’s good.”

Soobum then said, “Don’t worry, I will be back faster than light and sure, I’m glad they’re getting makeovers too. But I hope you won’t send Jungwoo in place of you at times. That cannot happen, okay? It’d ruin our relationship, you know.”

Gyuman said, “Don’t even sweat about that, I’d send Jungwoo to do things other than to you. You are mine and I cannot afford to see you cheat on me with someone who looks like me.”

Soobum said, “Good. Just pack your bags and I’ll be back later, okay?”

Gyuman said, “Sure baby.”

In the meanwhile, after Mooyoung was told to leave the living room, he went to spend some time with Yije, Jaehee and Junha, where Yije heard something in which he told the others, “I heard that Sungryong hyung and Gyuman had apologized to each other and that Seungsoo hyung, Sungryong hyung and Gyuman’s boyfriends were here along with Dantae and Jungwoo in the living room. After they apologized, Seungsoo then said that the eight of them are going on a weekend trip at a sports themed resort where Sunggyeom hyung runs and to add the cherry on top, Hoonnam is also going with them and will be responsible giving makeovers to Sungryong and Jungwoo.”

Junha said, “I’m glad Sungryong and Gyuman had made up, that fight was rather ridiculous, and seriously Gyuman really made Sungryong’s cheek swollen from that punch, poor guy. I’m more excited about the makeover part for both Sungryong and Jungwoo, they really need one. From that first glance of Jungwoo, he resembled Gyuman a bit, just the fact he is messy with the facial hair and the orange tan. Giving him a clean face free of facial hair and getting rid of the horrible tan and clothes, he’d look like Gyuman if styled as close to Gyuman’s aesthetic, then again he’d look handsome without facial hair and nicer skin and clothes.”

Yije said, “I agree with the Gyuman-Jungwoo comparisons and let’s not forget Sungryong hyung. He looked like a disaster with his fashion and visuals with only his personality saving his ass. He has potential too. The only good thing he had done prior to this was to grow out his doomed orange pixie cut, which was truly shocking, just glad he grew it out.”

Jaehee then said, “I’m glad things are resolved between Sungryong hyung and Gyuman, their fight was petty but truly dumb. Just hope it will never happen again. Then again I’m jealous that they’re going on a trip. Finally, I’m glad the makeover for the fashion terrorists will happen, it was so overdue but the timing couldn’t be any better for the trip!”

Mooyoung then said, “I agree with everyone you had to say. Then again, I’m sad that we are pretty much excluded from the trip.”

Junha pats Mooyoung’s head, “Don’t worry about, this is a good opportunity for the boyfriends plus Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae to get along, especially for Gyuman and Jungwoo to bond over, as they have a special vibe, just those two. I think it’s for the best that the four of us can try to get along better too, especially to help Yije and Jaehee be better people since they needed positive influences in their lives.”

Jaehee reassured Mooyoung, “That’s right, Mooyoung-ah, this will be good for us, myself and Yije will be better people through Junha and your influence as well each other. Let the others enjoy their fun and if they invite you next time, take the opportunity. Understand?”

Mooyoung nods, “Yes, hyung.”

Hoonnam managed to finish packing Sungryong and Jungwoo’s bags for the weekend. Both of them were impressed with the speed for the talented stylist, they are lucky to have him as a brother. Even with the speed, they are impressed that Hoonnam found nice clothes that fit and will definitely suit their tastes and style for the weekend. They already knew that this is the first step towards the makeover. The main event will happen at the resort.

“Thanks for the bag, Hoonnam,” Sungryong said with excitement. “They do go with my style and personality and at least I will look nice while playing activities and casually.”

“No problem Sungryong,” Hoonnam responded, “I’m glad to help you and Jungwoo dress nicely and look handsome.

Jungwoo then said, “Same here, thanks for the bag, I will wear them well.”

Hoonnam smiled at Jungwoo in which made Jungwoo smile back. Looks like Jungwoo is slowly to show other expressions than his grumpy expression. Hoonnam is glad to see the newbie smiling.

Hoonnam said, “I need to pack my and Dantae’s bags. You can leave my room now, you’re set.”

Sungryong and Jungwoo smiled, carrying their bags on the way out from Hoonnam’s room and at the same time, Dantae went into Hoonnam’s room with his bag to help him pack.

“Hyung, I’m impressed with how fast you sorted hyungs’ bags. I want to see you pack your bag before you do mine. Will you?” Dantae asked with puppy eyes. Hoonnam couldn’t help it because the youngest is simply the cutest of the pack.

“Sure, Dantae,” Hoonnam said while patting Dantae’s head, “I will show you how I pack my bag before I do yours.”

Dantae responded cheerfully, “Okay!”

Hoonnam began to pack his bag for the weekend, while he is packing, Dantae cheerfully asked a question to Hoonnam, “Since Sungryong-hyung, Seungsoo-hyung and Gyuman-hyung are on this trip with their boyfriends, why don’t we have a trip with our girlfriends next time and bring probably two of our brothers with us?”

Hoonnam briefly stopped packing and said, “That is a good idea, we should do that. I would love to meet your girlfriend, she looks really cute, and you’re lucky, dude.”

Dantae blushed, “Oh goodness, thanks, hyung and by the way, your girlfriend is cute too. She matches well with you.”

Hoonnam resumed packing and said, “Thanks. Since we’re talking about girlfriends, if we do go on the trip next time, it’s naturally known that our girls would love to give us makeovers, why don’t we invite two others so one of them can volunteer as tribute and get a makeover.”

Dantae shakes his head, “Err, to be honest, I would like to see you getting a makeover from the girls, it’s my preference but I wouldn’t mind seeing Jungwoo hyung and probably Seungsoo hyung getting makeovers, like something we don’t even expect the type of makeover we would imagine.”

Hoonnam almost finished packing his bag and said, “Haha, you wanted me to become pretty, eh? I shouldn’t rule myself out but it’d be fun to bring Seungsoo hyung and Jungwoo along with us though. We can talk about this at the trip with those two.”

Dantae responded, “Yeah, and you are finished packing! That’s called talent for a talented stylist hyung.”

Hoonnam said, “Thanks, let’s go to your room and find some clothes to pack into your bag. Let’s go.”

Hoonnam and Dantae goes to the youngest brother’s room and start to find possible clothes that is suitable for the resort. Hoonnam is very fast in analysing what is a good fit from a bad fit for the type of the trip. Since Dantae has nice clothes, it’d be a breeze for him to pack the youngest brother’s bag already.

Seungsoo then went into Dantae’s room to check on the two.

“Is everything going well so far?” Seungsoo asked Hoonnam and Dantae.

Hoonnam said, “Everything’s good, hyung. Already packed bags for Sungryong hyung and Jungwoo hyung. I finished my bag and currently doing Dantae’s bag. Does Gyuman need my help?”

Seungsoo said, “Considering he is also a fashionista, he will be good for sure. I don’t need help with mine either. Since we’re almost finished, we just need Donggyu, Soobum and Yul to come back.”

As soon Seungsoo mentioned his, Sungryong and Gyuman’s boyfriends, he received a message from Donggyu in which read, “Baby, myself, Soobum and Yul just finished packing our bags and we will be on the way back to the house in my car. We will be there relatively soon. See you then!”

Seungsoo then said, “Speak of the devil, Donggyu-ah just messaged me that they have finished packing their bags and on their way back here.”

Dantae said, “That’s good to hear. It’s good that everyone is almost finished packing.”

Then Gyuman joined the three in Dantae’s room, “Have you all finished packing your bags?”

Seungsoo said, “Yes,” Hoonnam responded, “Of course,” and Dantae said “Yup, Hoonnam hyung just finished packing my bag as well with Sungryong hyung and Jungwoo hyung’s bags.”

Gyuman smiled and said, “That’s great to hear. Seungsoo hyung, did Donggyu message you?”

Seungsoo nods, “Yup, they have finished packing their bags and they are on the way back here in his car.”

Gyuman said, “Great. I think we should change into our departure clothes and meet in the living room. Deal?”

Seungsoo responded, “Deal. Let’s get ready.”

Sungryong and Jungwoo also heard about the changing clothes part and then proceeded to change their clothes. They were greeted by a pile of clothes that were chosen by Hoonnam personally, in addition to the clothes that are packed into their bags. They look at it and had no problems with the clothes and change them. Seungsoo, Hoonnam, Gyuman and Dantae followed suit and changed their clothes. After they have changed their clothes, they all meet in the living room with their bags and accessories they have to carry along, like their phones and cameras.

The six men dressed really nicely and Sungryong and Jungwoo also blended into the picture very well, thanks to Hoonnam’s sensibility and his good approach to fashion and cater to the two.

“Sungryong hyung and Jungwoo hyung, you two look nice,” Dantae said.

“Thanks, Dantae,” Sungryong said.

“Cheers,” Jungwoo said and smiled at the youngest.

Seungsoo said, “We’re just waiting for Donggyu, Yul and Soobum to return. In the meanwhile, what kind of activities are you looking forward to do?”

Gyuman answered, “Swimming. I liked swimming and I’d like to introduce Hoonnam and Jungwoo how to swim and play games with them.”

Hoonnam said, “Swimming. Without any reason other than what Gyuman said.”

Dantae said, “I would like to play table tennis, roller blading and basketball.”

Jungwoo hesitated initially before mentioning swimming, “I would like to try swimming and I’m open to try other activities. How about you, Sungryong hyung and Seungsoo hyung?”

Sungryong said, “Tennis? Or probably ice skating?”

Dantae giggled a little bit, Sungryong let that slide because nobody would expected the crazy hyung to mention those two activities.

Seungsoo then said, “Baseball with Donggyu, it’d be romantic and I’m up for trying other activities too.”

Hoonnam subtly teasing him, “You’re being too romantic right now, are you okay right now?”

Seungsoo said, “Yes, I am. I don’t have nightmares for now, thankfully.”

Hoonnam said, “That’s a relief.”

As soon the conversation ended, the doorbell went off and Dantae went to see who was at the door. It was Donggyu, Soobum and Yul with their bags.

“We’re back,” Donggyu greeted Dantae.

Dantae smiled, “Welcome back, and come inside.”

The three men went inside to the living room to find the rest of the group for trip where Donggyu, Soobum and Yul hugged their boyfriends.

Yul asked, “Did Hoonnam choose the clothes?”

Sungryong nods, “Yup, in addition to packing my bag.”

Yul then turned to Hoonnam and said, “Thanks for dressing him up well.”

Hoonnam smiled, “No problem, Yul.”

Soobum hugged Gyuman and complimented his fashion style, “You are always good with your fashion. It’s simple yet stylish, very on brand.”

Gyuman smiled, “Thanks,” and hugged Soobum back.

Donggyu approached Seungsoo and said, “You look adorable in that outfit. You look in casual wear as well with suits,” before giving Seungsoo a little peck on his cheek.

Seungsoo gotten shy really fast and Hoonnam said to him, “Don’t worry about that, just embrace his love, hyung!”

Seungsoo nods. Seungsoo then received a text saying that the mini bus for the resort has arrived at the house and should make their way there.

“Our transport has arrived. We should go now. We’re going to the resort now,” Seungsoo announced.

The group carried their bags and accessories and on their way out, Dantae screamed, “Yije hyung, Jaehee hyung, Junha hyung and Mooyoung hyung, we’re leaving now. Take care of each other and we will be back on Sunday night!”

Mooyoung rushed downstairs to hug Dantae and said, “Have fun and hope the hyungs take good care of you. See you after the weekend.”

Dantae smiled and then the group had left the house and got into the mini bus. The mini bus was sent by Sunggyeom as it is part of the plan to transport his brothers to the resort. Upon getting into the mini bus, Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae sit at the back while Seungsoo and Donggyu sit near the front, Sungryong and Yul sit close to the back near the trio and Gyuman and Soobum sit in the middle.

Seungsoo then stand up and announce to the group, “We are now going to be our way to the resort. The journey will be an hour long so, make sure of the entertainment or sleep and just have a comfortable journey to the resort. Let’s go,” and Seungsoo then sit down again.

The mini bus has departed from the house and embarking on the route to the resort. Seungsoo and Donggyu are touching each other in a playful way and Seungsoo is prone to tickles, he doesn’t like it when Donggyu tickles him.

Yul lay his head on to Sungryong and said, “I’m glad Hoonnam picked nice clothes for you. The next step for you is your face and hair. Cannot wait for you to be more cute and handsome,” in which Sungryong responds, “I know, I cannot wait for that as well. I have complete trust in Hoonnam. I even grew out my hair from that disaster haircut and colour I gave myself. I know he wouldn’t mess that up for sure,” Yul said, “I hope so he will do a nice job on you.” Sungryong then eventually nods.

Gyuman has petted Soobum’s head and cooing at him. Soobum said, “It feels nice, don’t stop,” Gyuman said, “I won’t and just relax,” before giving Soobum a kiss on the cheek in which made Soobum happy and resumed petting Soobum.

While Hoonnam and Jungwoo continued talking about his imminent makeover, Jungwoo asked, “Are there a salon at the resort?” to in which Hoonnam responded, “Yes,” Jungwoo then said, “What else are you going to do to me in addition to new clothes, skincare and removing my facial hair, hmm?” Hoonnam said, “We can get the rest of your body waxed,” in which Dantae giggled and that prompted Jungwoo to say, “Really? Should I even do that?” Hoonnam said, “It would complete the look and you’d look better as well. It’s not like I’m transforming you into a drag queen, since Sungryong and Seungsoo have that look already,” in which made Dantae giggle, “You’re funny with those set of words, hyung. I would like to see that transformation on Jungwoo hyung, it would be fun. Or even dress him like my girlfriend, with that bob hair.”

Jungwoo ended up being a bit embarrassed, “Just make me look better first. If I want to explore further, I will do that later on, just not now and Dantae, I don’t think Shim would like to see me dressed up like her, she might faint, so don’t play around with that, okay?”

Dantae then said, “Okay, hyung, sorry for teasing you like that.”

Jungwoo said, “Don’t worry about it, baby brother. No need to be sad. I’ll consider it later on, promise!”

Dantae said, “Promise!”

Seungsoo giggled overhearing Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae’s conversation, then turning to Donggyu, “Is Hoonnam right about having ‘that look’ he was referring?”

Donggyu said, “I really don’t know but the only thing I can say that you are both pretty and handsome so Hoonnam might be onto something and I’m not going to force you into it. If you want to do that, I’ll fully support you and I won’t judge you either.”

Seungsoo said, “Thanks for understanding me. But you know what, I think Sungryong has that face for that since he has a big personality can it can translates well into that persona, so who knows, haha!”

Donggyu laughed with Seungsoo. It has been fifty minutes since the mini bus departed the house and it is close to approaching to the final destination, the time spent on the bus was mainly full of conversations and some forms of skinship. The bus has arrived at the final stop where a man was waiting for the group and as soon the bus stopped, the man walked into the bus and greeted the group.

“It’s a long time coming and I bid you welcome to the resort,” said Sunggyeom.

The group finally woke up after hearing Sunggyeom’s voice and were happy to see their busy brother is right in front of them.

Dantae rushed to Sunggyeom and said, “Hyung! It is so nice to see and hear you again! You must have been so busy!”

Sunggyeom looked at Dantae and petted him, “Yes, Dantae, I have been so busy, I couldn’t go home at times. But it’s nice to see you visiting at the resort for the first time,” before looking at Seungsoo and said, “Thanks for accepting the invitation to take them here. And you look cute with your boyfriend too.”

Seungsoo blushed, “No problem and thanks.”

Jungwoo said, “Aww, Seungsoo hyung is shy when Donggyu is mentioned, how adorable.”

Sunggyeom said, “Why don’t we go into the resort then?”

“Yes!” Everyone said with excitement in their hearts.

Everyone then left the mini bus, collected their bags and went into the resort to check in.

Sunggyeom then asked, “What are the room arrangements? Who is with who?”

Seungsoo said, “I’m with Lim Donggyu, Sungryong hyung is with Seo Yul, Gyuman is with Ahn Soobum and Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae are together as the only trio.”

Sunggyeom said, “Okay, note taken, this employee will take you to your room, so follow her closely okay?”

Everyone nods.

The group is following the female employee, they take the lift to the fourth floor and the female employee said, “Baek Seungsoo and Lim Donggyu?”

Seungsoo said, “Yes?”

The female employee said, “You two are in room 420, so here’s the key and enjoy your stay and for the rest of the group, please follow me.”

Seungsoo and Donggyu opened the door to their room and the room looked really cosy for two people.

“Why has the room number had to be a reference to weed?” Seungsoo asked.

“Don’t know why, at least the room’s cosy though,” Donggyu said.

Seungsoo said, “Okay, true,” as he sits on the bed.

Meanwhile, the female employee approached to another room and said, “Kim Sungryong and Seo Yul?”

Sungryong said, “Yes, we’re Sungryong and Yul.”

The female employee said, “You two are in room 458, so here’s the key and enjoy your stay and for the rest of the group, please follow me.”

Sungryong and Yul opened the door to their room and the room looked nice for the opposite yet compatible couple.

Yul said, “Why is the employee assigning random room numbers to us? Like, Seungsoo and Donggyu in room 420? That is some random shit, especially neither of them do drugs. How fucked up.”

Sungryong said, “Despite how random the room numbers are, at least the room is clean and comfortable though. We will talk to Sunggyeom-ssi about it soon, anyway.”

Yul nods, “Alright, we should test the bed though,” with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Back to the female employee taking the remaining pair and trio to their room, this time, they went back to the lift and taking them to the sixth floor, where the female employee then asked, “Nam Gyuman and Ahn Soobum?”

Gyuman and Soobum said, “Yes?”

The female employee said, “Room 612 is your room, here are your keys and the remaining trio continue to follow me please.”

Gyuman got the key and opened the door to room 612 and the room is spacious yet comfortable, they went inside and Gyuman sit on the bed and said, “Why is the employee giving us random room numbers? Like Seungsoo hyung and his man gotten room 420 and Sungryong hyung and his man gotten room 458 and us in room 612? What kind of fuckery is that mess? We should bring it up to Sunggyeom-ssi later. I hope the trio are not assigned to a room number like 666, which would be so messed up if that is the case.”

Soobum said, “That is a valid point, let’s hope they’re on this floor but away from 666.”

The female employee continued taking Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae and asked, “Kang Hoonnam, Do Jungwoo and Ahn Dantae?”

Hoonnam said, “Yes?”

The female employee said, “Room 622 is your room, here’s the key to your room, enjoy your stay and goodbye.” Then she has left them alone.

Hoonnam opened the door to their room and they went inside, Dantae went straight to the bed and Jungwoo looked around the room for any flaws, found none and Hoonnam looked and said, “How strange, we all gotten random room numbers, but at least we are not far from Gyuman and Soobum though, thankfully.”

As soon they finished talking, Hoonnam received a message from Seungsoo in a newly established group chat by the responsible hyung.

Seungsoo said, “Which room are you in? Donggyu and I are in room 420.”

Sungryong said, “Yul and I are in room 458.”

Gyuman said, “Soobum and I are in room 612.”

Hoonnam said, “Jungwoo, Dantae and I are in room 622.”

Sungryong said, “That employee sure did give us random ass room numbers. Hold on, why is Gyuman, Soobum, Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae are on the sixth floor? What is this craziness?!

Seungsoo said, “Yeah, that is weird. Let me contact Sunggyeom-ssi now.”

Seungsoo then messaged Sunggyeom, “Hey, why did your employee assigned random room numbers for us? For instance, Donggyu and I and as well Sungryong and Yul are on the fourth floor in rooms 420 and 458 respectively while Gyuman and Soobum and as well Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae are on the sixth floor in rooms 612 and 622 respectively. Are they the correct rooms are we supposed to be in or not?”

Sunggyeom responded to Seungsoo immediately, “My goodness, these rooms you were assigned were not correct, I am very sorry that the employee did such a thing. According to the booking, everyone should be on the second floor. Tell everyone to meet me at the reception. I am very sorry once again. I should train my employees better.”

Seungsoo said, “Okay, see you at the reception.”

Seungsoo then messaged everyone and said, “Just messaged him, he confirmed that we are not in the right rooms and that we are supposed on the second floor. He said that we should meet him at the reception and he will personally take us to our correct rooms and that he will discipline that employee who gave us incorrect room numbers. He apologizes for the inconvenience.”

Sungryong responded, “Thought something isn’t right. My gut instinct was correct. Okay, we will see you at reception.”

Everyone left the incorrect rooms and went to the reception via the lifts and meet Sunggyeom again.

Sunggyeom greeted everyone and apologized, “I’m very sorry for the mix up. I shouldn’t have let that employee do that, what she did was very shady so I will take responsibility for the mess. Here is the correct rooms, Seungsoo and Donggyu, you are in room 204, Sungryong and Yul, you are in room 208, Gyuman and Soobum, you are in room 216 and Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae, you are in room 220.”

Sunggyeom then take back the key fobs to the incorrect room and give them the key fobs to the correct rooms. Sunggyeom then take the group to the second floor via the lift.

Once on the second floor, Sunggyeom showed the correct rooms to the guys.

“Seungsoo and Donggyu, here is room 204,” Sunggyeom then opens the door for them and the two walked in and the room was 100x better than the room 420 they were initially assigned.

“This is a lot better than the previous room, thanks Sunggyeom-ssi,” Seungsoo said.

Sunggyeom said, “No problems and many apologies for the mix up. Enjoy the rest of the night. Everyone else, may I take you to your room?”

“Sungryong and Yul, here is room 208,” Sunggyeom opens the door for the two and they walked in and just like with Seungsoo and Donggyu’s case, the new room is better than room 458.

“This is much better, thanks for fixing the problem,” Sungryong said.

“You’re welcome and sorry once again,” Sunggyeom said, “Enjoy the rest of the night.”

Sunggyeom then takes Gyuman and Soobum to their room, “This is room 216,” and opens the door for the two to walk into their room.

Gyuman said, “Thanks for correcting the problem. This is a massive improvement from room 612 and it is suitable for a couple.”

Sunggyeom said, “Glad you liked it, Gyuman and apologies once again.”

Gyuman said, “Don’t worry, and please don’t stress yourself over it. Just take the dongsaengs to their room and we can call it a night.”

Sunggyeom nods and said, “Yes, Gyuman. Okay, the trio, let me take you to room 220.”

Sunggyeom said, “Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae, here is room 220. This is the biggest room for a group of three. Hope you will enjoy it here than in room 622,” as Sunggyeom opens the door for the trio, the trio walked into the room and found three individual beds and an en-suite in the room.

Jungwoo looked at Sunggyeom and said, “Thanks for correcting the problem and please don’t apologize, it is not your fault, it was your employee’s fault. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Sunggyeom smiled, “Thanks for the kind words, Jungwoo. Heard you’re a newbie. How are coping with your brothers? Are you getting along well?”

Jungwoo said, “Yeah, I’m doing well, I’m slowly becoming close with Gyuman, Seungsoo, Dantae and Hoonnam here.

Hoonnam agrees, “Jungwoo is adjusting well, I think he will be very close with Gyuman by the end of this trip for sure. At least Gyuman will have someone who understands him and also look like him too.”

Jungwoo looked at Hoonnam and smiled in agreement. Sunggyeom is happy to hear that from Jungwoo.

Sunggyeom said, “It’s getting so late now, I think it is for the best that you catch up on some sleep so you can be ready for the activities from tomorrow morning. I bid you good night and see you in the morning,” and then left the guys alone.

Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae then had a quick decision on which beds they will pick and then Hoonnam messaged in the group chat, “Are you enjoying the rooms so far?”

Seungsoo replied, “Yup. At least I can sleep with Donggyu in the same bed.”

Sungryong said, “Ooh kinky, that’s exactly the same thought I got with Yul, Seungsoo.”

Then Gyuman replied, “That’s the same for Soobum and myself! But Hoonnam, don’t you three have separate beds?”

Hoonnam replied, “Correct, but it’s cool though.”

Seungsoo said, “We should unpack and get some rest. Activities will begin in the morning, so brace yourself. Good night everyone from Donggyu and I~”

Hoonnam said, “Jungwoo, Dantae and I said goodnight~”

Sungryong said, “Good night from both Yul and I.”

Gyuman said “Soobum and I say good night too.”

Now, the pairs (and trio) will unpack their bags and then get changed to get to bed. To no surprise, the majority of the men decided to be shirtless with their underwear, except for Hoonnam and Dantae who opted to wear a t-shirt and shorts and Jungwoo who opted to wear a t-shirt with his underwear.

Seungsoo finally got some action where he slept with Donggyu by cuddling him next to himself, while Sungryong goes all over Yul in which Yul cringes and pushes Sungryong to the side without any touch for the night and Gyuman and Soobum are cuddling each other and Gyuman couldn’t help but pet Soobum once again and Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae are sleeping on their own bed.

The guys are finally settled down after a long day following the apology and the preparations to get ready to embark on the trip. Now the weekend has begun and the activities await for the guys…


	5. The Excluded Foursome™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the majority of the brothers (plus Sungryong, Seungsoo and Gyuman's boyfriends) are not at the house, Yije, Jaehee, Junha and Mooyoung have to spend some time together and became the The Excluded Foursome™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events occurred right after Sungryong, Yul, Seungsoo, Donggyu, Gyuman, Soobum Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae left the house and on their way to the resort, hence the communication between Mooyoung and Dantae through messaging.  
> Wanted to give more attention to these four before the main event at the resort.

When Sungryong, Seungsoo, Gyuman, Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae along with Donggyu, Yul and Soobum departed for the trip, only Yije, Jaehee, Junha and Mooyoung were left behind. Due to the events that had occurred, they are now known as ‘The Excluded Foursome’, where they are pretty much not involved in most of the situations where it had happened at the house. Now with the fact they were not invited to the resort trip must be a real blow for them, like they got shot in their foot once again.

“Since Seungsoo hyung didn’t invite us, it feels like the norm for the four of us where we don’t get invited to go with everyone else. We shouldn’t feel too bitter over that, to be honest,” Junha said.

“True point, then again we have a dongsaeng who clearly should belong with the rest of the group,” Yije said, referring to Mooyoung, in which he looked back at him.

“Are you saying that I should be with them?” Mooyoung asked.

Jaehee stopped drinking his cup of green tea and said, “Obviously, your vibe completely fits better with everyone else. Don’t know why Seungsoo left you with us. Not sure if it was on purpose but I’m sure he has a reason. Such a missed opportunity for you though, you could have so much fun with others, especially Dantae and probably the newbie Jungwoo.”

“You do make some sense, Jaehee hyung,” Mooyoung said, before asking, “So what can we do in the meanwhile since the house only consists of us four for the weekend?”

Yije said, “I would like to discuss things with Junha, considering both of us are doctors. Yes, I did wrong in my role but I’m willing to be a better person and move on from the fucked up events at the prison.”

Junha said, “I think I should help Yije hyung to be better both as a doctor and a person, how about you Jaehee?”

Jaehee said, “I was thinking of cooking dinner for us four since we’re hungry and how about you, Mooyoung?”

Mooyoung hesitated at first and then said, “I’m thinking of writing a new post onto my blog, since I write things, as a way to cure of boredom while you hyungs are doing something else.”

Jaehee said, “Fair enough. Let’s kill some time while I cook dinner. How about squid stir-fry with rice and kimchi?”

“Mooyoung said, “Sounds good, it’s better than being dependant on delivery most of the time.”

Junha said, “The combination sounds interesting and just like Mooyoung said, it’s better than having delivery on a day like this.”

Yije didn’t say much but his face showed approval for the meal. Jaehee is glad and left the room to start cooking while Mooyoung goes back to his room, leaving Yije and Junha together in Yije’s room. As soon Mooyoung returned to his room, he feels sad that Dantae and Jungwoo are not around, he has a good chemistry with the youngest and started to get along with the new brother, but feels sad that he couldn’t even go to the resort with everyone else. To heal his wound, he picks up his laptop, goes onto his bed and opened the laptop whilst sitting. He planned to write a blog post about his day, even unsure if he should include his sadness over not going to the trip as it would make him come across as petty or a spoilt brat.

“Hmm, what can I write? I can update my reader how I am feeling, excluding the resort talk,” Mooyoung thinking out aloud.

As soon he was about to start typing his post, his phone went off. He picks up his phone to notice that he received a message from Dantae.

It reads, “Hyung, I miss you already! Wished you were with us, you’d really enjoy being in our company. So sorry that Seungsoo hyung missed you out like that. We’re almost at the resort, just wanted to message you since you might feel lonely even with Yije hyung, Jaehee hyung and Junha hyung’s presence. Feel free to message me if you feel lonely.”

Mooyoung felt happy and sad that the dongsaeng messaged and is glad that someone whom he’s close with has the heart to message him.

Mooyoung replied Dantae’s message and it reads, “Dantae-ah, thanks for the message. I miss you and everyone else already. I don’t feel bad, so please don’t blame Seungsoo hyung for this. I feel this would be good for him and everyone else on the trip. When the opportunity comes and I can come onto the trip the next time, I’d be much happier by then. By the way, how is Seungsoo hyung doing with Donggyu hyung?”

While on the mini bus, Dantae checked to see something new with Seungsoo and Donggyu and then looked back on his phone and replied, “The only new thing had occurred is that Seungsoo hyung is very shy when trying to express his love for Donggyu hyung and when Donggyu says something rather cute, Seungsoo hyung gets shy and embarrassed real fast. Never knew of that side but it’s very cute and endearing to see hyung like that. At least he’s trying to let the walls fall on his serious yet introverted side and be free that way.”

Mooyoung let out a little smile upon knowing the shy part of Seungsoo, it made him relieved that the hyung is trying to open up a lot more since it was progress.

He then replied to Dantae, “I’m very glad to hear about that with Seungsoo hyung. It sounds very cute to hear that, I hope great moments will happen for him during the trip and hope Donggyu make him happier now, he truly deserve that.”

Dantae then sent a selfie of himself, Hoonnam and Jungwoo and following the selfie, “We’re sitting at the back of the mini bus and we’re the only trio on the bus plus it is also our room arrangement, while Seungsoo hyung, Sungryong hyung and Gyuman hyung are with their boyfriends, we’re together as the trio. Plus one more thing, Sungryong hyung and Jungwoo hyung are getting their makeovers during the trip by Hoonnam hyung! This could be the last pic of Jungwoo hyung looking like that.”

Mooyoung then replied, “You three look cute together! Jungwoo looked good in that outfit, please tell me that Hoonnam hyung was the one who picked it? I expect good things to come out of the makeovers.”

Dantae replied and it reads, “Bingo! Hoonnam hyung did both Sungryong and Jungwoo hyungs’ outfits plus packing their bags. It is just the first step but its progress for the two of them. Oh, we’ve arrived at the resort and Sunggyeom hyung just got onto the bus. It’s the resort he runs. I will message you later if needed, otherwise goodnight and cheer up hyung!”

Mooyoung smiled and replied, “That’s cool that Sunggyeom hyung is there as the one running the resort! Don’t sweat, I’ll be okay and thanks for the encouragement.”

Mooyoung felt relieved after messaging with Dantae for a while and then proceeded to start typing his blog post for the day. While the writer is blogging about his day, the two doctors Yije and Junha proceed to have a rather intellectual conversation, mixed with some nonsense.

“So Yije, can you explain why did you do such things when you were working at the prison? I’ve heard you were a great person at Taekang Hospital, how did that happen?” Junha asked with curiosity.

Yije hesitated at first but eventually decided to reveal his story to Junha while drinking green tea, “Well, I was doing well at the hospital, loved helping others but there was an incident that caused me to lose my license to practice medicine so I had to leave the hospital. The main target of mine was the first son of the hospital, Lee Jaejoon, even though his younger half-brother Lee Jaehwan-ssi did interfere with the operation I was doing that almost cost that patient’s life. Granted Jaehwan was a brat, yet ended up in jail I eventually worked and because I was in prison way before I worked in the prison, I helped the psychiatrist’s dongsaeng and whatnot. Because of the fucked up shit, I wanted to take on revenge on those who did me dirty, that is why I injected harmful substances into inmates and even train them to get sick to get them an execution of stay to get them out of prison under this procedure. Granted it was messed up, the one who was head of the prison didn’t like me at first and did things to get me out but I managed to find a way to get him locked up for a bit before we became one and aimed for Lee Jaejoon. Jaejoon-ssi wanted to succeed his father at the hospital but the problem is that he has a condition that makes him ineligible to be considered so his younger half-brother was considered over him. That made him angry and knowing with rich families, sometimes the first born from the first wife often resents the second wife or mistress as some people will see her and his younger half siblings, hence his attempts to kill Jaehwan and he doesn’t even mind killing his youngest half-sister Jaein.”

Junha tried to take in all of the information Yije had said so far which surprised him and then said, “I see, that is rather fucked up to a certain extent, then again, you shouldn’t have abused your power as a doctor to do awful things just to get closer to Lee Jaejoon-ssi. Any responsible doctor would end up in jail for such things, but how did you manage to get away from that?”

Yije then said, “Since I played an important part in getting Jaejoon in prison, the first time around was brief because the evidence wasn’t strong enough to keep him for longer but the second time was much more successful, since it happened at the time when Jaejoon was close to be named as the successor but when I pushed Jaehwan in a wheelchair, Jaehwan was the one who exposed the fact that his older brother tried to kill him and I injected something into Jaejoon that triggered his condition to be exposed to everyone in the room. Afterwards Jaejoon ended up in jail and I tortured that bastard on a daily basis, which was the cherry on top for my revenge. I think that is it.”

Junha then said, “I see, at least you played a part in exposing that evil Jaejoon and I’m sure you enjoyed torturing him daily. But do you regret doing such evil things because it must have ruined your reputation as a doctor and it gives a bad image for you? I can see why Gyuman is not too fond of you.”

Yije then said, “I understand clearly where he comes from, all of the things I had done were wrong, I can admit to that, then tell me, is there a way I can do revenge on Jaejoon that doesn’t involve harming people to get to him? What Jaejoon did to me and my career is fucking evil and the fact he wanted to kill his half dongsaengs pissed me off. Sure, Jaehwan was a brat at first but I treated him well in prison eventually.”

Junha then said, “I understand. Even though what you have done is very wrong but at least you showed regret for harming the inmates you have caused and that you wanted have somewhat a good image that shows that you’re not completely evil. You even treated Gyuman yesterday and because he was pain, he didn’t say much but how can you change his opinion of you? It’s even the same that you’re not too fond of him either. You didn’t like the fact he murdered someone and is a spoilt brat.”

Yije then said, “I know I can be harsh with my opinions and now I do feel bad knowing that he was abused and brainwashed by his scum father for teaching him bad things along with doing drugs to cope with his abuse has messed up his mental health and logical sense.”

Junha said, “Exactly, Gyuman was abused, just like Jaehee was abused, hence his psychopathic tendencies to kill. Nobody’s perfect then again it bears a question if a person is worthy of a second chance or redemption.”

Yije said, “Make sense. It sucks that both Jaehee and Gyuman were abused. I shouldn’t have been so cruel with my words and be more considerable and embrace these two more. I should be a better hyung to them and everyone else as well a good dongsaeng for both Sungryong hyung and Seungsoo hyung.”

Junha said, “At least you admit your wrongdoing and I’m more than happy to help both you and Jaehee to be better people and I can help you with restoring your reputation as a doctor if you’re serious of being a good doctor with no immoral actions from now on.“

Yije approached Junha by holding his hand and said, “I am serious about treating patients the way I did way before the revenge. I loved helping patients and giving them the upmost care they can receive under my care. Please help me.”

Junha then pats Yije’s head and said, “If you’re serious about it, I will help you. Plus, a friendly reminder that your hairstyle before the revenge made you look like Hoonnam, consider altering your style to not be mistaken for him and I’m sure he didn’t like that you have a bad reputation with a similar face and hairstyle to his.”

Yije said, “Note taken.”

Junha and Yije felt relieved after managing to discuss Yije’s past and finding a way to help the doctor restore his reputation prior to the revenge that made him evil while drinking their cups of green tea which was inspired from Jaehee.

In the kitchen, Jaehee started to prepare to cook dinner, he first prepared the squid by pulling out a live squid from the crate and start to kill the squid in order to cook it to include into the stir fry. It is a lot of hard work to cook squid effortlessly as it is not for the fainted.

“Damn it, squids can be little bitches when they decided to act up before killing them in order to cook dinner,” Jaehee was annoyed with the squid he had to work with.

Once he killed the squid, he then killed two more squids in order to be enough for four people for the stir fry plus leftovers they can access during the weekend. When the three squids are killed, Jaehee then washed them before placing them into a bowl and add some seasoning that is spicy yet refreshing to compliment the noodles. Once the seasoning was done, he gets four cups of rice into the bowl of the rice cooker then add water and placing into back into the rice cooker and turned it on to start cooking.

“Hmm, I need some music to help finish cooking the final hurdle of the meal which is to cook noodles and then add the squid into the noodles, add some sauce and prepare kimchi that is in the fridge,” Jaehee said.

Jaehee then washes his hands immediately and dries them so he can pick up his phone and decided to play a trot rock song called ‘Ulsanbawi’ from a certain male idol and a certain rock band member who were in the same agency.

As soon he played the song, he then was reminded that Gyuman would have loved hearing this song since he was a fan of trot. Either way, he started cooking noodles and started putting the seasoned squid into a wok and turned on low heat. Then once the noodles are cooked, he drained the excess water from the noodles and then rinse it with cold water whilst draining before adding the noodles into the work and the combination of the noodles and the seasoned squid came into play. Jaehee then added a sauce to make the seasoning come alive. Once he was working with the wok, the rice cooker has beeped to indicate that the rice has cooked and turned it off, by then he was finished cooking, he turned off the cooker and then get the bowls, spoons and chopsticks ready and taking the kimchi out of the fridge.

Jaehee then called out the three other men and said, “Dinner’s ready, come to the kitchen now!”

As soon the word ‘dinner’ was uttered, Mooyoung, Yije and Junha went downstairs to the kitchen to see what Jaehee had cooked. The kitchen was tidy after he finished cooking as he made sure he cleaned the kitchen as he cooked and the food was presented nicely.

“Hyung, the food looks great,” Mooyoung said.

“Jaehee, great job on the food and thanks for cooking for us,” Junha said.

“Nice job, Jaehee,” Yije said.

Jaehee bowed and said, “Thanks, there are the bowls, so please pick out the food the way you want and when you’re done, come to the table in the dining room.”

“Okay,” everyone said.

The guys then picked up their bowls and then first go to the wok where it was the main event of squid stir fry and filled their bowls with the main then go the dining room to place it onto the table then return to the kitchen to get another bowl for the rice and Mooyoung took the kimchi to the table. Everyone had picked up their chopstick and spoon and go and sit in the dining room. Then Jaehee joined the other three with shot glasses and bottles of soju in hand.

Now everyone has picked out their food and sat at the dining table in the dining room with the kimchi and their shot glasses are placed in front of their bowls with bottles of soju on the table. Jaehee then said, “Since it is just the four of us, I thought of cooking something that we can enjoy to make up the missing people in the house. Hope you enjoyed the food and bon appetit!”

Everyone else, “Bon appetit!”

The way everyone was seated, Yije and Junha are next to each other while Jaehee and Mooyoung are next to each other. They began to eat the main dish, the spicy squid stir fry and as soon they took the first bite, everyone was pleasantly surprised.

Jaehee looked and asked, “Is there something wrong with the food?”

Mooyoung said, “Don’t be silly, it’s very delicious, hyung. It’s spicy yet refreshing and it’s not as spicy as expected which is a good thing.”

Junha said, “Don’t think poorly of your food, you’re a chef for a reason and it is very delicious. It’s a good way to make up the loss of not going to the trip.”

Yije nods in agreement, “Your food is the best as always. You’re a chef and the food you cook are always delicious.”

Jaehee smiled after hearing the positive reception towards the stir fry. Junha decided to be the one to ask the question that is typical when eating dinner with the family.

Junha asked, “What did you do while Jaehee was cooking, Mooyoung?”

Mooyoung said, “I was about to type up a post onto my blog about my day but guess who messaged me before it even happened?”

The other three guys said, “Who?”

Mooyoung said, “It’s Dantae! He messaged while he was on the mini bus with the other and he was kind enough to message me knowing how I may have felt and he posted some crucial updates that we should know.”

Jaehee said, “Like what?”

Mooyoung said, “Regarding Seungsoo hyung, Dantae said that he gotten very shy and embarrassed when he talks about Donggyu hyung or Donggyu hyung saying or doing anything cute. It was the first time that hyung was so shy. I think it’s very cute and endearing.”

Junha said, “That is totally cute, I’m glad that Seungsoo is slowly opening up and be comfortable. Donggyu will definitely make him happy and be comfortable around him. The trip will be a good opportunity for those two especially to be comfortable, considering he had a nightmare other day.”

Yije then asked, “I agree it’s cute but what about the others?”

Mooyoung said, “Regarding the others, he sent me a cute selfie of himself with Hoonnam and Jungwoo, here you go, hyungs.”

Mooyoung showed the photo to Yije, Jaehee and Junha.

Jaehee said, “They look cute together and it’s nice to see that. I noticed that Jungwoo is not wearing his usual clothes. Did Hoonnam did that?”

Mooyoung confirmed, “Yes! He did both Jungwoo hyung and Sungryong hyung’s outfits to the resort and packed their bags for the weekend. You can trust our talented stylist.”

Junha then asked, “Is there any major news regarding those two fashion terrorists?”

Mooyoung then said, “Yup, those two will get a makeover during the weekend at the resort. Hoonnam will be responsible for doing the makeovers to the two.”

Once the word ‘makeover’ was mentioned, the atmosphere of the room has changed.

“Thank god,” Jaehee said.

“It is so overdue but it was time,” Yije said.

“Finally, those two will finally become handsome and fashionable. Hope Jungwoo’s skin will be nicer and Sungryong’s horrible clothes will be a thing of the past,” Junha said.

Mooyoung smiled, “I know right? We can trust Hoonnam hyung as he is king when it comes to fashion and style. He cannot do anything wrong in that department. I hope he gives Sungryong a nicer hairstyle and clothes that suit his wacky personality more and for Jungwoo to reduce his tan, shave his beard and get nicer clothes to show his personality and style as a detective more. If he can do a Gyuman look on him, it’d be nice too and it’ll make him look mature.”

Jaehee agreed, “Very true. Hope they return looking nice after the trip.”

Mooyoung then said, “Dantae said I can message him if I feel lonely and that he would update me with what has happened at the resort.”

Junha said, “That’s nice of him, he even knew you’d be lonely without him and others and even though you’re with us, you’d still feel lonely.”

Mooyoung said, “Yeah, I know. Dantae’s a good boy who look after his hyungs very well. We all should be grateful to have a kind dongsaeng like him. Even though he can be mischievous but he’s still good.”

Jaehee said, “Agreed. Shall we finish eating our dinner?”

Everyone agreed to resume eating their spicy squid stir fry with rice and kimchi and drank a shot of soju, looking away from each other when drinking the shot. Since it was a subdued evening, they opt not to go hard on the soju and just clean up after themselves, followed by having a shower and preparing to go to bed. It’s an unusually quiet night in a house of only four brothers who dreamed of being at the trip but life’s not fair sometimes and facing reality is better than being delusional.


	6. Shy Seungsoo, Shy Shy Shy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the night, Donggyu tried to make Seungsoo comfortable, but failed in a cute way that led to Sunggyeom helping the couple out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bonus moment before the main event at the resort.

As soon the guys had settled to sleep, the atmosphere between the four groups in the four rooms had changed very suddenly. In room 204, Seungsoo and Donggyu are cuddling each other whilst shirtless and Donggyu gave the shy baby tons of kisses on the cheek that made Seungsoo blushing red from the shyness in which Donggyu whispered in his ear, “Are you that shy, baby? Don’t be too shy, I’m here. I will protect you.”

Seungsoo tried to kiss Donggyu back on his cheek and said, “Okay. I will try my best not to be so shy.”

Then Donggyu then proceeded to get up and placed himself on top of Seungsoo and then started tickling the smol baby, in which Seungsoo started to move because he is so ticklish and that he hates being ticked so much.

“Donggyu! Stop ticking me, you know that I hate being tickled,” Seungsoo shouted that the other groups on the second floor can hear Seungsoo’s voice - loud and clear.

Sungryong heard Seungsoo’s shouting and said, “Seungsoo is sure very ticklish, Yul. I root for Donggyu to make Seungsoo more comfortable and not so shy. He’s so cute like that though…”

Yul then turned around and said, “Same here but I hope you’re not developing feelings for Seungsoo and potentially leaving me for him?”

Sungryong was shocked to hear what Yul said and then responded to him, “No! What are you on about? I care for Seungsoo as a little brother. Why would I develop feelings for him as if I want him as my boyfriend because that would be incest and I don’t do that nasty shit, it’s disgusting, Yul. Don’t say that nonsense again. Thanks to you, I don’t want even try to cuddle you since you pushed me away and those remarks just made me sick in the stomach. Good night, Yul. Sleep well and we’ll talk in the morning.”

In room 216 where Gyuman and Soobum are in, just heard Seungsoo’s shouting. Soobum looked at Gyuman and touching his chest. Gyuman said, “Sounds like Seungsoo hyung is still shy and still hates being tickled. It’s so obvious. He has no reason to be shy with Donggyu hyung. He’s a great guy who would protect his small man so he doesn’t have to worry about that.”

Soobum agreed, “Seungsoo should just embrace the fun and don’t feel too burden as if he’s still troubled by his first marriage and lost his baby with his ex-wife.”

Gyuman pushed Soobum down to a lying position and said, “Hush! That is something is not his fault and his ex-wife wanted him to be happy. I am 100% sure she’s happy that he is trying to live a happy life now and that he’s now in a relationship, regardless of gender. Don’t bring up the baby, that was a painful memory that he had to remember, don’t even mention that again. It was not his fault at all. Let’s get back to the skinship, okay?”

Soobum said, “My bad, sorry Gyumannnie and sure, let’s get back to what we were doing!”

Gyuman then grinned and said, “Now we’re talking,” and resumed to their skinship.

Finally but not at least in room 220, where the Hoonnam-Jungwoo-Dantae trio were at, also heard their hyung’s shouting. The three sit in their bed and just comment on what has been going on.

Hoonnam said, “Hyung still must be feeling shy and uncomfortable with the tickling.”

Jungwoo then scratched his head and said, “Obviously. Yet he is trying his best to overcome his shyness. Poor guy yet he has a good guy who will protect and cherish him.”

Dantae said, “I echo these thoughts. Poor Seungsoo hyung, he feels shy still despite having Donggyu hyung by his side. I hope the activities will help him overcome his shyness and be confident with his love and relationship with Donggyu hyung.”

Hoonnam said, “I agree, Dantae. You are very mature for your age despite being the youngest.”

Jungwoo nods in agreement then looked at Hoonnam, “So when will the makeover will take place, hmm? Later today or tomorrow?"

Hoonnam said, “For your case, later today would work out after an activity or two. For Sungryong hyung, probably tomorrow since he’s a bigger project.”

Jungwoo then smiled at Hoonnam, “Alright, I cannot wait for it. Do not disappoint me with this one."

Hoonnam smiled and said, “Of course, I will do my best and won’t let you down either.”

After Seungsoo shouted, a knock had occurred on their door. Knowing that both Seungsoo and Donggyu are shirtless, they rushed to wear dressing gowns before opening the door to find Sunggyeom.

“Sunggyeom-ah, I…can…explain…” Seungsoo said.

Sunggyeom then said, “Don’t sweat it, I’m just here to remind you to keep it down a little bit. I think hyung and dongsaengs might have heard that embarrassing episode by now.”

Seungsoo cringed, “Oh shit, I’m very sorry.”

Sunggyeom said, “Don’t worry about it, Donggyu-ah, please be gentle with Seungsoo and help him overcome his shyness. And one more thing, here’s a blindfold and whip to help Seungsoo overcome his shyness and help build your trust as a couple.”

Donggyu received the blindfold and whip and asked, “Isn’t that a form of BDSM?” In which made Seungsoo look at Donggyu in curiosity.

Sunggyeom smirked, “Maybe, just try it. It might help Seungsoo with his shyness and build his trust in you and lessening his shy nature around you.”

Donggyu said, “Okay, I see. I will try my best.”

Sunggyeom said, “I have complete faith in you two. Fighting!”

Seungsoo said, “Alright, we will try our best and sorry for shouting earlier.”

Sunggyeom said, “Cool, enjoy the rest of the night and try to get some rest, okay? And don’t let your dongsaengs be scarred by your noise.”

Seungsoo and Donggyu said, “Yes. Good night then,” before closing the door.

Sungryong and Yul are not using any form of skinship to sleep for tonight while Gyuman and Soobum had cuddled themselves to sleep and Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae fell asleep at their own accord into their own bed.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After *that* incident involving Seungsoo and Donggyu, the guys meet up for breakfast and have a good time discussing while eating and drinking.

Morning strikes, the guys wake up after that moment during the night where they had heard Seungsoo shouted. Granted it was very embarrassing for the usually responsible hyung to do something that would be good material for the younger brothers to tease him at breakfast.

In Sungryong and Yul’s room, the two had got up where Yul sat on the bed, thinking of what he had said last night while Sungryong went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He was very annoyed that Yul had implied that the older guy would leave the food loving other half to be with Seungsoo, as it was something it will never happen as he has his morals and it was not one of them. As soon he finished brushing his teeth, Yul called him.

Sungryong popped out of the bathroom and said, “Yeah, what do you want, Yul?”

Yul then looked at Sungryong and said, “I’m sorry for saying those things about you and Seungsoo hyung. It was irresponsible of me to even going that far. I should know better that you’d never do anything immoral with your brothers and even dare leaving me. Please forgive me, crazy Sungryong-ah.”

Sungryong then looked at Yul, “Apology accepted, but please think carefully before you say anything next time, okay? You should get yourself ready to meet the others for breakfast.”

Sungryong then went back to the bathroom to put his toothbrush into its container and was about to have a shower when Yul said loudly, “Okay, crazy one,” in which made Sungryong smirk as if he likes hearing his boyfriend calling him crazy as a nickname and is not mad about it.

Meanwhile in Seungsoo and Donggyu’s room, Seungsoo is still sleeping while Donggyu got up and was in the bathroom. He did what Sunggyeom had told him in order to help the two be more comfortable with each other but due to Seungsoo’s shy nature, it was not very successful and gave up immediately by just sleeping. He was sad but is hopeful that the activities will allow Seungsoo to get intimate with him and be more confident. He had washed his face and brushed his teeth before having a quick shower. While Donggyu has his shower, Seungsoo eventually woke to realise that his man is in the bathroom having a shower and looked around to see the blindfold and whip that Sunggyeom had given them last night. The last thing he remembered is that it did not work as he was too uncomfortable and went straight to sleep due to the embarrassment. He then reached for his phone and messaged the others on the group chat.

He messaged them, “Morning, are you all getting ready to meet for breakfast? Just woke up.”

Following the message, Gyuman and the trio consisting of Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae, they have responded to Seungsoo’s message.

Gyuman replied, “Yeah, it’ll be a while until we are both ready. Hope you’re okay hyung, considering hearing you shout last night LOL.”

Hoonnam said, “Us three are up and it’s a bit chaotic here. We will get ready and be downstairs soon. Bet you were still uncomfortable last night.”

Dantae said, “We’ll be ready soon. Don’t rush yourselves.”

Jungwoo said, “Haha, poor Seungsoo hyung, we heard you shout and we’ll be down soon.”

Seungsoo cringed further when the younger brothers had mentioned about the incident where they had heard his voice. As soon he read all of the replies, Donggyu got out of the shower and said, “Good morning, baby. Did you just wake up?”

Seungsoo nods, “Yes, and I take you just had a shower?”

Donggyu said, “Yup. We’re going to have breakfast with others soon. Why don’t you get yourself ready, have a shower and don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

Seungsoo said, “Mmm, sure.”

Seungsoo then got into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth, followed by washing his face and then having a nice shower where he can wash away the embarrassment he had from last night and is optimistic to have a better outcome today.”

When Seungsoo finished having a shower and returned from the bathroom in a dressing robe, he saw his phone went off from the messages, while telling Yul to go and get himself sorted out. He looked at his phone and saw that Seungsoo messaged about breakfast and the younger brothers replied to him, who also low key teased Seungsoo.

He then replied to the brothers on the group chat, “Just came out of the bathroom. Soon to be dressed. We’ll be downstairs soon.”

While Seungsoo and others are getting ready, in the room where Gyuman and Soobum are staying, the two of them already got up and they were very touchy with one another during the night. Soobum had gone into the bathroom to get himself ready while Gyuman decided to bring his inner slut out by playing a song that gets him to twerking as a way to warm up while his man is using the bathroom. As soon Gyuman played a song, Soobum knew right away that Gyuman will do anything slutty to kill time until he finishes using the bathroom. While Gyuman is dancing, Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae were up and it was already chaotic, Jungwoo wandering about the room in nothing but his underwear, showing his horrible tan, Dantae accidently dropped candy onto the ground and picked them up and eat it immediately to Hoonnam’s dismay and Jungwoo doesn’t find anything wrong with that while Hoonnam is bit stressed, due to privately messaging Sunggyeom about the salon’s availability and coming up with a plan in regards to giving Sungryong and Jungwoo their long awaited makeovers.

Hoonnam said to Jungwoo, “The tan doesn’t suit you, please wear a robe or something.”

Jungwoo said, “I know, what else I can do about it? You should help me with my skin problems then, pfft.”

Hoonnam then said, “Okay, okay, I will deal with that later, okay, just go and get yourself ready as we’re having breakfast together this morning. Just go to the bathroom.”

Jungwoo nods, “Fine,” as he goes into the bathroom.

Hoonnam then looked at Dantae, then said to the maknae, “Why do you eat things off the ground? It doesn’t seem right, it makes you look like a beggar.”

Dantae then said, “I’m used to it. Shim also frowned upon this yet she knows that is a part of me.”

Hoonnam said, “I see, wow.”

Dantae then asked, “But hyung, are you okay? You looked a bit unwell.”

Hoonnam said, “I’m fine, I just need to take some tablets and a quick nap then I’ll be alright. Please don’t worry about me.”

Dantae then gives Hoonnam two painkillers and a glass of water, in which Hoonnam accepted then went back onto his bed and have a quick nap as not everyone will be ready for breakfast immediately. Returning back to the shy Seungsoo couple’s room, Seungsoo then got himself together, wearing something nice and casual that complimented Donggyu’s outfit, after all it is the first outfit of the day as activities will happen after breakfast, so a change of clothes is expected during the day. The two of them are ready and then went downstairs and start waiting for the others to join them.

In Gyuman and Soobum’s room, Soobum had finished using the bathroom and saw Gyuman dancing very dirty before turning the music off, telling Gyuman to go and get himself instead, in which he followed instruction and Soobum then waited for him to get ready. While Yul was getting ready, Sungryong looked through his phone and see some of his old looks, thinking of doing an upgrade look for his performer career before Yul returned from the bathroom, dressed nicely for breakfast. The two then carried their phones and went downstairs where they were greeted by Seungsoo and Donggyu.

“Good morning, Seungsoo and Donggyu,” Sungryong greeted while waving to the two.

Seungsoo said, “Good morning hyung and Yul.”

Donggyu said, “Good morning Sungryong hyung and Yul.”

Yul said, “Good morning Seungsoo hyung and Donggyu hyung.”

The two couples sit opposite each other while waiting for the other couple and the trio.

While the two couples are waiting, in the trio’s room, Jungwoo had finished using the bathroom where he washed his face, brushed his teeth and had a shower, prompting Dantae to go to the bathroom. Jungwoo was also dressed in a nice casual look, courtesy of the stylist brother, looked at Hoonnam resting on his bed. He decided to stay by his side until Dantae finished using the bathroom. While Jungwoo is waiting for Dantae to finish getting ready, Gyuman had finished using the bathroom and got dressed rather nicely. Gyuman and Soobum shared a kiss before collecting their phones and key and go and join the others at the dining area, where they were greeted by the two couples who had been waiting for the others to come downstairs.

“Good morning, Gyuman and Soobum,” Seungsoo greeted them, followed by everyone else greeting them in response.

“Good morning everyone,” Gyuman and Soobum said in harmony before sitting next to Seungsoo and Donggyu respectively.

“Looks like we’re waiting for the trio then,” Sungryong said.

“It has to be this way, I guess,” Seungsoo said.

While the three couples are talking while waiting for the trio to come downstairs, Dantae then came out of the bathroom after having a shower, as well having brushed his teeth and washed his face. Since Dantae is out of the bathroom, Jungwoo gently nudged Hoonnam to get up so he can have a shower.

“Hoonnam, go and have a shower,” Jungwoo said.

“Hyung, do you feel better now after having a nap?” Dantae asked Hoonnam.

Hoonnam said to Jungwoo, “Alright,” before said to Dantae, “Yes, I feel better now, thanks for asking. Just wait for me then we will go downstairs. Bet the others are now waiting for us,” before he went into the bathroom to get himself sorted out before going downstairs for breakfast.

It leaves Jungwoo and Dantae have to interact with each other until Hoonnam comes back out again. Jungwoo looked at the youngest with a smile, asking him, “Are you used to eating food off the ground?”

Dantae said, “Yeah, I’m used to it. Even though Shim doesn’t like the fact I eat food off the ground, she eventually has to accept that fact about me, even if it made her cringe.”

Jungwoo said, “I don’t blame ya.”

The two continued to talk some more until Hoonnam eventually came back from the bathroom, also dressed casually.

Hoonnam said, “Just get your phones and I’ll get the key and let’s go downstairs as the hyungs are definitely waiting for us.”

Dantae said, “Alright,” as the three left their room to go downstairs to the dining area where the others were waiting for them.

“Good morning, you three,” Sungryong said.

“Good morning everyone,” Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae said to the three couples.

The trio then joined the group, and since everyone has arrived, breakfast can start. They leave the table to go and get the food and drink at the area where the food and drink are being served, as if it’s they’re choosing the ‘eat as much you like’ at a restaurant. Seungsoo then would go to have coffee since he loves drinking them, with Sungryong, Gyuman and Hoonnam following suit. Once they got what they wanted to eat, they returned to the table and begin to eat their food. When the group begin to eat their breakfast, Seungsoo then popped the question for everyone.

“So, what activities are you doing today? It’s the first day and we should make the most of it during our weekend here.”

Gyuman then answered, “I’m going to do some swimming,” as he drinks coffee.

Jungwoo said, “I’m thinking of doing swimming as well. Would be fun to do it with Gyuman again. Hoonnam, you should join us, considering your unfortunate situation with water in the past. Reclaim your pride.”

Hoonnam looked at Jungwoo dead straight into his eyes and said, “Okay, Jungwoo, you don’t have to dig that into me like that. And I’ll join you and Gyuman as well.”

Gyuman then looked at Sungryong, “Hey crazy hyung, what about you and Yul?”

Sungryong then said to Gyuman, “Look Gyuman, I appreciate you calling me crazy, but wouldn’t you call me in a nicer way than that? To answer your question, we were considering either table tennis or Zumba,” in which Yul nods in agreement when the activities were mentioned.

Dantae said, “Zumba? Is it something to do with dancing, hyung?”

Sungryong said, “Bingo, Dantae. It’s high energy dance exercise. Would be fun to do more dancing beyond ‘TT’.”

Hoonnam, Gyuman and Jungwoo giggled at Sungryong’s remark, prompting him to low key these three for trying to mock him for his choices. Soobum was looking at Gyuman with a warm look that showed how much he cared for him, knowing it was a long journey for him to be the way he is these days.

Yul then asked Seungsoo, “How about you, Seungsoo hyung and Donggyu hyung?”

Seungsoo said while shyly looking at Donggyu, “Um, we were, um, we were thinking about baseball or BMX or Zumba, yeah…”

Everyone giggled at Seungsoo’s obvious shy nature and answer to Yul’s question. Donggyu scolded the others, “Hey, knock it off! Don’t make my baby uncomfortable!”

Before Seungsoo gets the chance to speak more, Gyuman decided to do an impersonation of the shouting Seungsoo did last night that the others had heard. Seungsoo ended up being so embarrassed that he tried to hide his red face with his hands before cowering his face, while pushing his plate aside.

Sungryong scolded the younger brothers, “You shouldn’t be teasing your poor hyung! We should be enjoying ourselves, but most importantly for Seungsoo to be eventually be much happier and not so uncomfortable,” before he turned to Seungsoo, nudging him to look at him and said, “Seungsoo, join Yul and I with Zumba along with Donggyu. At least we understand how you may feel.”

Seungsoo turned to Sungryong, “Thanks, hyung. Donggyu and I will join you and Yul for Zumba. So by the looks of it, myself, Donggyu, Sungryong hyung and Yul will be doing Zumba while Gyuman, Soobum, Hoonnam, Jungwoo and Dantae will be swimming, yes? Looks like we have our first activity for today. Let’s finish eating breakfast and then get ready for the activities. Let’s go back to eating.”

The guys resumed eating their breakfast while Hoonnam secretly sent a message to Sunggyeom to come up with a plan to get Sungryong and Jungwoo for their makeovers without them knowing the time. As he already knew, the two is aware they will be getting their makeover during the weekend but the exact time was not revealed. It’s obvious the stylist brother has some tricks up his sleeve. In addition to Hoonnam messaging Sunggyeom, Seungsoo also messaged Sunggyeom to confirm the activities for the day so far so Sunggyeom can open the areas for Zumba and swimming.

The two groups’ activities shall be very interesting to unravel, the younger brothers felt bad for Mooyoung because it’d be more fun if the remaining younger brother was with them right now instead of being with the older brothers who have questionable personalities.


End file.
